ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Berryz Koubou
Berryz工房 (Berryz Koubou, Berryz Kōbō, or Berryz Kobo) is a Hello! Project group featuring seven Hello! Project Kids. History The name Berryz Koubou, which means "Berryz Workshop", reflects the initial idea that the group's line-up would change from time to time, with each of the Hello! Project Kids eventually participating in the group. However, this idea was apparently dropped and in 2005, the other seven Hello! Project Kids ended up forming their own group, ℃-ute. Berryz Koubou has a weekly 15 minute radio show called Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席! (Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!, roughly meaning Berryz Koubou Stand Up! Bow! Sit Down!, as in a class honoring the teacher entering the classroom). It began on March 30, 2004 and airs on JOQR every Tuesday from 23:35 to 23:50. Berryz Koubou debuted at a concert on March 3, 2004, and they performed as backup dancers for W's promotional videos. Even though there are exceptions (such as album songs) the lead vocals in Berryz Koubou's main single songs are most often Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina. On September 11, 2005, it was announced that Ishimura Maiha would graduate from the group and Hello! Project to focus on her studies. Her graduation took place on the last night of their fall tour, October 2, 2005. On April 1, 2007, Berryz Koubou held a concert at Saitama Super Arena, becoming the youngest female group ever to perform there. The tickets sold out two months before the concert, and a few days before the concert it was announced that there would be extra seats available. Berryz Koubou performed for the first time at NHK network's 58th Kouhaku Uta Gassen on December 31, 2007, along with ℃-ute and Morning Musume. Members Current Members * Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀, captain) * Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) * Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) * Sudou Maasa (須藤茉麻) * Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) * Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) * Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) Graduated Members * Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波, graduated October 2005) Discography , Singles Special Releases Albums Best of Albums DVD Single V * 2004.03.17 シングルVあなたなしでは生きてゆけない (Single V "Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yurenai") * 2004.05.12 シングルVファイティングポーズはダテじゃない! (Single V "Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai!") * 2004.06.09 シングルVピリリと行こう! (Single V "Piriri to Yukou! ") * 2004.09.08 シングルVハピネス～幸福歓迎!～ (Single V "Happiness ~Kofuku Kangei~") * 2005.04.20 シングルVスッペシャル ジェネレ〜ション (Single V "Special Generation") * 2005.06.22 シングルVなんちゅう恋をやってる YOU KNOW? (Single V "Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? ") * 2005.08.17 シングルV21時までのシンデレラ (Single V "21ji Made no Cinderella") * 2005.12.07 シングルＶ ギャグ100回分 愛してください (Single V "Gag 100kaibun Aishitekudasai) * 2006.04.05 シングルVジリリ キテル (Single V "Jiriri Kiteru") * 2006.08.19 シングルV笑っちゃおうよBOYFRIEND (Single V "Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND") * 2006.12.27 シングルV胸さわぎスカーレット (Single V "Munasawagi Scarlet") * 2007.03.27 シングルV VERY BEAUTY (Single V "VERY BEAUTY") * 2007.07.11 シングルV告白の噴水広場 (Single V "Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba") * 2008.03.26 シングルVジンギスカン (Single V "Dsinish Khan") * 2008.07.23 シングルV行け 行け モンキーダンス (Single V "Yuke Yuke Money Dance") * 2008.11.19 シングルV MADAYADE (Single V "MADAYADE") * 2009.03.18 シングルV抱きしめて 抱きしめて Dakishimete Dakishimete(single V "Dakishimete Dakishimete") DVD Concert * 2004.11.17 2004夏 ファーストコンサートツアー「Wスタンバイ！ダブルユー＆ベリーズ工房！」 (2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Stand-by! Double U & Berryz Koubou!") * 2005.09.22 Berryz工房 ライブツアー2005　初夏　初単独～まるごと～ (2005 Shoka Hatsutandoku ~Marugoto~) * 2005.11.09 2005年夏 W & Berryz工房コンサートツアー「HIGH SCORE!」(2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!") * 2005.12.28 Berryz工房ライブツアー 2005秋　～スイッチ ON!～(Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~) * 2006.07.19 Berryz工房コンサートツアー2006春～にょきにょきチャンピオン！～ (Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~) * 2006.10.25 Berryz工房サマーコンサートツアー2006　『夏夏！～あなたを好きになる三原則～』 (Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~") * 2007.06.27 2007　桜満開　Berryz工房ライブ～この感動は二度とない瞬間である！～ (2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~) ** Berryz工房コンサート2007春 ～ 続・桜満開 ゴールデンウィーク編 ～ (Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week -Compilation~) (Non Released DVD) * 2007.10.31 Berryz工房コンサートツアー2007夏 ～ウェルカム！Berryz宮殿 ～ (Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~) * 2008.07.16 Berryz工房＆℃-ute 仲良しバトルコンサートツアー2008春 ～Berryz仮面　vs　キューティーレンジャー～ (Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~) (With ℃-ute) * 2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ Other DVDs DVD Magazine * 2004.08.10 2004 年夏ファーストコンサートツアー｢Wスタンバイ!ダブルユー＆ベリーズ工房!｣DVDパンフレット * 2005.06.04 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.1 * 2005.08.06 W&Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.2 * 2005.09.11 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.3 * 2006.03.26 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.4 * 2006.03.26 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.5 * 2006.07.29 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.6 * 2006.07.29 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.7 * 2007.04.01 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.8 (for each members) * 2007.08.11 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.9 * 2007.11.03 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.10 * 2008.04.20 Berryz工房＆℃-ute DVD PAMPHLET * 2008.04.20 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.11 * 2008.09.06 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.12 * 2008.10.11 Berryz工房 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.13 DVD Collection * 2004.12.15 Berryz工房 シングルVクリップス① (Berryz Koubou Single V Clips (1)) * 2006.02.22 Berryz工房 シングルVクリップス② (Berryz Koubou Single V Clips (2)) * 2007.12.12 Berryz工房 シングルVクリップス③ (Berryz Koubou Single V Clips (3)) DVD Fan Club * 2005.09.07 よろしく!センパイ Girls Growing Up～Berryz工房成長記～ * 2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz工房ファンの集い * 2007.02.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz工房ファンの集い オフショット満載! * 2007.06.09 Berryz工房 ３周年スペシャル 奇跡のDVD (Berryz Koubou - 3rd Anniversary Special Kiseki no DVD) * 2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz工房 First fan club tour 2007 * 2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz工房ファンの集い2 * 2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz工房'07 * 2008.03.26 Berryz days * 2008.04.26 Berryz工房ファンクラブツアーinやまなし～ひと足早いクリスマスParty～ (Berryz Koubou Fan Club in Yamanashi ~Hito aishihayai Christmas Party~) * 2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz工房ファンクラブツーinやまなし～ひと足早いクリスマスParty～ EXTRA (Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Koubou Fan Club in Yamanashi ~Hito Aishihayai Christmas Party~ EXTRA) DVD Drama * 2007.01.17 ゲキハロ 「江戸から着信!?～タイムスリップto圏外！～」 (Geki Haro "Edo kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~) * 2008.02.20 ゲキハロ第３回公演～リバース！ ～私の体どこですか？～ (Geki Haro Dai 3 Kai Kouen ~Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada doko desu ka?~) Photobooks Group Photobook * 2005.05.19 Berryz工房 (Berryz Koubou) * 2005.08.02 SEASONZ―Berryz工房 (SEASONZ-Berryz Koubou) Concert Photobook * 2005.08.25 まるごと ([marugoto)) * 2005.10.25 安倍なつみ+ベリーズ工房Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー―05’セレクション!コレクション! (Abe Natsumi + Berryz Koubou Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection!) (With Abe Natsumi) * 2005.12.02 スイッチON! (Switch ON!) * 2006.07.05 にょきにょきチャンピオン!! ( Nyoki Nyoki Champion) * 2006.09.21 Berryz工房&℃-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land (Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land) (With ℃-ute) * 2007.10.04 2007夏～ェルカム！Berryz宮殿 ～(2007 Summer ~Welcome! Berryz Castle~) * 2008.07.04 Berryz仮面VSキューティーレンジャー ライブ写真集 ステージver. (Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Shashinshuu Stage version) * 2008.07.04 Berryz仮面VSキューティーレンジャー ライブ写真集 ドキュメントver. (Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Shashinshuu Document version) Media Radio * 2004– Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席 (Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!) TV * 2005 娘ＤＯＫＹＵ (Musume DOKYU) * 2008 ベリキュー！ (Berikyuu!) * 2008 よろセン! (Yorosen!) Internet * Hello Pro Hour episode 09 : Natsuyaki Miyabi * Hello Pro Hour episode 12 : Sugaya Risako * Hello Pro Hour episode 14 : Shimizu Saki * Hello Pro Hour episode 15 : Kumai Yurina * Hello Pro Hour episode 16 : Tsugunaga Momoko * Hello Pro Hour episode 17 : Sudou Maasa * Hello Pro Hour episode 18 : Tokunaga Chinami * Hello Pro Hour episode 20 : Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko External links * Official Hello! Project Profile * Discography at UP-FRONT WORKS * Radio show: Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席! * Producer Tsunku talks about Berryz Koubou releases * English Wikipedia:Berryz Kōbō * Japanese Wikipedia:Berryz工房 Category:Groups Category:J-Pop Category:Hello! Project Category:iTunes Artists